


F isn't for Friends (it's for Fuck You)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [53]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood, Cannibalism, Dark Magic, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mating Bond, Murder Husbands, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Wendigo, Wendigo Levi, Witch Eren Yeager, but he does kill people, it isn't really talked about all that much, it's not as dark as it sounds I swear, kind of serial killer eren, psychotic eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: Day 23: Against a WallIt started with a human proposing to a witch. The witch deciding to feed the human human flesh was an unexpected turn of events but they're working through it.





	F isn't for Friends (it's for Fuck You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themoonshalldie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonshalldie/gifts).



> this is by far my favorite prompt so far

The hunger was back, as always. Levi’s insides seemed to curl in on themselves, sending out sharp waves of pain that he could do nothing to stop. In the end there was no morsel that would quell the bone deep ache for sustenance. That was his curse.

Jaws full of sharp teeth grimaced, long talons shifting in the dirt. He could claw a hole into his stomach, could quell the hunger with a different pain for a time but it would only make a mess in the end. Still, he considered it. Years of the unrelenting ache had eaten away at his mind, had made it hard to be rational. Level headed thinking came and went and with it his ebbing humanity.

A sharp tug in his gut that was not unlike hunger and yet was different all the same had Levi’s head snapping up in the direction of the east. His nostrils flared, the great antlers on his head knocking against the tree branches above him.

 _Levi_ , the tug coaxed. _Come_.

He shifted, letting out a snort that was not unlike that of a deer. He could stay, could deny the call until it grew too painful to fight. He had done it before. Still, petulance would not distract from the hunger.

He stood, breaking branches in his wake. The trees cried out in protest above him. His body ached from standing still for so long but he ignored it. Something always hurt nowadays, it was nothing new.

Levi began to run, a blur of shadow in the night. He left a mess in his wake, branches and foliage clawing at skin that was impenetrable. There was next to nothing that could kill him in this form. Nothing but the one he ran to.

The hut was a familiar sight when he came to a stop. Made of sturdy wood the smoke rising from the chimney told Levi that someone was home. Not that the pull or the scent hadn’t already.

Levi tossed his head, matted strands of hair tangling in his antlers. He picked his way through the grass, silent when he did not need to be. The knock to the door was unnecessary, as his presence was already long known. Still, Levi had been polite once. Sometimes it soothed him to fall into old habits.

The door swung open, a tall figure silhouetted by the light. Of course, he was nowhere near as tall as Levi was in this form. “Levi,” said the voice of his nightmares. “It’s good to see you.”

“Eren,” he said, voice low and rough with disuse. His lip curled, revealing long white fangs. “Why did you bring me here?”

If the witch heard he made no move to show it. Eren stepped out of the shadows, revealing a dangerous smile. “You’re dirty,” he chided. Levi leaned down despite himself, letting the male pick at the leaves and sticks tangled in his hair. It would have hurt had he been human. As it was, Levi barely felt a thing. “You look like you haven’t had a bath in weeks. What happened to that love of cleanliness?”

A low growl rumbled up from his chest. “It started to fade away the day you decided to start feeding me human flesh.”

A laugh answered the words. “Bitterness doesn’t suit you,” Eren tapped his nose, lazy smile still there. “Change back, I want to see the old you.”

Levi was still for a few long moments, glowing gaze defiant. There were few words he could use to describe the witch. _Nightmare_ came to mind. _Beautiful_ did as well.

“Levi,” Eren repeated, eyes narrowing. His iris’ began to glow, matching the light Levi’s threw off. _“Change back.”_

He shuddered. The cracking of bones filled the air, before Levi even fully gave his body the order to change. As his creator, Eren’s thrall couldn’t be fought. It had been a pain in the ass from the start. “Fuck,” he muttered, giving his head a dazed shake.

The witch smiled down at him. Hands cupped pale cheeks, tipping Levi’s head up so that he could be examined. “There we go,” Eren crooned. “I missed that face. You’re still as pretty as the day that I decided to keep you.”

“Last time I checked _I_ was the one that decided if I wanted to visit you or not _,_ asshole.” Levi shook his head in an effort to dislodge Eren’s grip. His nose wrinkled, able to feel just how filthy he was now. “I should have ran away the moment I saw you.”

Eren giggled, releasing Levi’s face to take his hands instead. He backed up, pulling Levi along after him. “Don’t say such mean things, precious. You might hurt my feelings. I even drew you a bath and everything.”

Sure enough, when they rounded the hallway there sat the same large spring Levi remembered. It was huge despite the hut’s misleading outward appearance. In fact, all of the rooms could house Levi’s other form. Still, Eren had ordered him to appear human so human he was stuck as.

Eren released Levi to begin shedding his own clothes. “I thought a proper bath would put you in good spirits,” he said, pushing Levi towards the sloping steps. “Go on, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Reluctantly, the wendigo moved. The water felt heavenly against his skin. It always did. Levi sighed as he felt the first surface layer of filth began to lift off of his skin. A soft splash told him that Eren had made his way down the steps. It gave him the warning he needed to not start when arms wrapped around him from behind.

“I missed you,” the witch sighed, nuzzling Levi’s neck happily. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Something twisted in Levi’s insides. It took him a few long moments to understand that it was his heart, and not his guts. “You know the answer to that,” he said quietly.

A smile stretched wide against the skin of his nape. Eren pushed him further into the water, until he had no choice but to turn to grab onto Eren. Levi still didn’t know how to swim after all these years. Eren’s hands moved to his hair, beginning to scrub soap into the neglected strands. “I brought a present for you,” he said, nonplussed by the dirt and blood coming off of Levi’s skin. The magic in the water dissolved it shortly after, keeping the water unpolluted.

“Did you?” Levi’s eyes closed as Eren tipped his head back into the water for a rinse. “Is it alive?”

A laugh sounded above him. “No, love, I wouldn’t have brought you to the bath if it was. You get quite into it when it comes to the kill.”

Levi let out a soft huff. “And whose fault is that?”

Eren didn’t even look guilty. He never did. “Yours,” he said simply. “You know that, pet.”

There was another twist of his heart. Pale grey eyes looked away. “It would be nice if you’d take the blame once in awhile.”

“You like me for my honesty,” the witch reminded. Another round of soap was massaged into Levi’s hair. “You said so.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I know.” Levi shifted, getting a better hold on Eren. “So what’s the occasion?”

“Occasion?”

“For the present,” he clarified, opening an eye to look at Eren.

“Oh!” The witch’s face cleared. “It’s the ten year anniversary of your making.”

Levi let out a slow breath. Ten years he’d been stuck in this form. It felt like so much longer. “Is that so,” he murmured.

Eren let out a soft hum, deeming Levi’s hair suitable. His hands moved on to the rest of the wendigo’s body, scrubbing layers of filth free to reveal pale white skin. Levi had always been pale but now he looked like a ghost. “I kept track,” he said simply. “I wanted to be able to celebrate it with you.”

“You know considering the fact that that’s the day I proposed to you it’d almost be romantic if that wasn’t the same day you decided to turn me into a monster.”

Eren flicked his ear. “It is romantic. It was the day I decided to keep you forever.”

“By feeding me human flesh.”

“You said my food was delicious,” he huffed. “You didn’t have any problems with it until you found out what it was made out of.”

“Because normal people don’t feed their loved ones humans!” Levi said in exasperation. He took up the soap, beginning to return the favor of washing.

“You knew I wasn’t normal long before you decided to propose to me. You were human, Levi. You were going to die and I was going to have to live eternity alone. You would have made the same decision had our roles been reversed.”

“Would I?” Levi muttered.

Eren leveled him with a level stare. “Yes,” he said. “Because we’re the same.”

He looked away, unable to deny it. It was an argument they’d had time and time again, and somehow the end always left Levi feeling sick.

Arms drew him close, making the act of washing impossible. “Let’s not fight, pet,” Eren crooned, pressing a kiss to Levi’s neck. “I want to enjoy your company. You always stay away for so long. Let’s just have fun tonight.”

He sighed, hating how weak he was to this nightmare of a boy. “Alright,” he said. “I’m sorry.” Levi turned his head, giving Eren the kiss that he was silently begging for. The witch practically purred.

“Thank you, love.” He turned, heading back towards the shallows. “Don’t bother with any clothes. It’s been too long since we’ve mated I want to fuck after your present.”

A hunger completely separate from the one that lived in his stomach roared to life. Levi’s arms tightened around his husband. Eren laughed, reaching between them to give the wendigo’s cock a squeeze. He hissed at the rightness of it. “I see that you like that idea. I’m glad. I’ve missed your cock.”

Levi let him coax his legs back to the floor, seperating reluctantly. He took the towel Eren offered, following him to the kitchen. Levi stopped in the doorway, nose assaulted with scents. “Really?” He said in disbelief. “You thought a good idea for a celebration of the day that you fed me human was to feed me _more_?”

Eren shrugged, looking innocent. “It’s what you crave. I thought that it would make you feel better.”

Levi’s stomach let out a hungry sound, proving the witch right. He scowled. “Maybe I should eat you instead,” he muttered, taking his seat at the end of the table. “Since you like feeding me people so much.”

“Oh baby, you know I’d let you eat me anytime.” Eren gave a suggestive flutter of his eyelashes, sitting down beside Levi. He leaned forward, hand tracing his husband’s mouth. “Inside and out.”

His eyes flashed gold, grey staining out from his eyelids. “Eren,” he warned, voice half growl.

Eren sat back, loose grin on his mouth despite the hands he held in the air. “Right, sorry. You know I can’t help but tease.” He turned, lifting the top off of one of the platters. “Bon appétit.”

Levi had to physically fight from lunging forward to snap the slab of meat up into his jaws. He quivered, fingers clawing chunks out of the table.

“It’s alright,” Eren soothed, tracing a hand along Levi’s bulging arm. “You can let go.”

He let out a broken sound at the sound of permission. Levi lunged forward, jaw cracking as it stretched wide. His teeth lengthened as he went, shredding the meat in seconds when he snapped it up into his jaws. There was blood dripping down his face when he sat back, chest heaving and eyes wild. Eren pushed a second plate towards him without a word.

They continued like this until the long expanse of a feast had been devoured--primarily by Levi. He was half animal by the time that it was finished, blood splattered along his chest and shoulders with the ferocity he had gone after the meal. It had been a bad idea not feeding before he came. Eren stood, shifting to straddle Levi’s hips even as the man bared red teeth.

“Beautiful,” he sighed, stroking Levi’s cheek. He leaned down, lapping up a bit of blood from his husband’s chin even as he snarled. Eren didn’t pause when sharp teeth pressed up against his neck. Hot breaths rose goosebumps on his flesh and a delighted giggle passed his lips. “Are you going to try to bite me? You know I love it when you get rough.”

Levi paused, seeming to consider it for a few long moments. Hands full of claws lifted from the broken chair, catching Eren’s thighs to yank him down into Levi’s hips. The wendigo bucked, flesh throbbing against his husband’s groin. Eren hissed.

He reached a hand back, grabbing at Levi’s length even as he rocked his hips. _“Be still,”_ he ordered, when he couldn’t position himself accordingly due to the movement. Levi snapped his jaws at him, claws flexing. Eren laughed breathlessly at the threat, sinking down onto his husband’s cock.

Gold eyes widened. Levi threw his head back in a howl, writhing in place. He couldn’t move his hips until Eren gave up the order. The witch smiled wide at the control he held, hips rolling languidly. “Mm, Levi, baby,” he traced a hand along panting lips, letting out a soft tisk when he was nearly bitten for his efforts. “Fuck me.”

Eren barely had time to take a breath before Levi was standing abruptly. His back slammed down against the table, sending dishes clattering to the floor. He wheezed under the force, eyes wide as he stared up at his husband. Levi’s hands landed on either side of Eren’s head. The table groaned in protest beneath them.

The wendigo wasted no time in moving his hips, thrusts hard enough to steal Eren’s breath away with every movement. His hands clutched at Levi’s wrists, tears stinging his eyes as he was shoved up the table with the force. Even still, Eren laughed. “That’s it,” he encouraged, uncaring of the fact that Levi was dripping blood onto his skin. “Make me yours, it’s been too long.”

Long rivets were torn into the table by sharp claws. The danger was enough to make the witch shudder. His own cock spilled onto his stomach and Levi let out a low hitching groan that Eren knew all too well. His eyes snapped open. “Do not orgasm,” he ordered. “Not until I say so.”

Levi roared in rage. He lifted Eren up off the table, nearly breaking it in his haste. The witch’s shoulders met the wall, lower back half on the counter and half in the air. It wasn’t a comfortable position by any means. In fact, it kind of hurt. Still, Levi gave him no chance to absorb the pain.

Eren’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream, shaking harshly with over stimulation. His hands braced against the counter and wall, trying to give some support. If Levi had his way he’d probably fuck Eren right through them both. Would lay waste to the house with their bodies and leave Eren broken and sated.

“None of that,” he snapped breathlessly when Levi made to take a bite out of his thigh. “I already fed you.”

The wendigo tossed his head with a huff, body a mix of human and monster. Eren hadn’t ordered him out of his human form so he was stuck there, the monster fighting uselessly to reveal itself. His jaws strained against invisible bonds, angry that they couldn’t taste his husband’s flesh.

Levi smashed a fist into the counter in tantrum, sending shards of granite flying. Eren would have been concerned if he hadn’t made the other male as indestructible as he could get. His eyes crossed as his husband rang another orgasm out of his body.

“Levi,” Eren grimaced, back beginning to cramp. “Take me somewhere else.”

The wendigo backed up, yanking Eren back up into his arms. His hips bucked all the while, lifting and dropping the witch onto his cock almost brutally.

Eren heaved for breath, nails clawing lines into Levi’s shoulders. “Fuck,” he half sobbed, clutching at his husband’s neck. They hit the floor, Eren astride Levi’s hips this time. His thighs quivered as strong hands guided his movements faster than the witch could have gone on his own. A hand dropped between his legs, working over his cock frantically.

“Levi,” Eren gasped. His eyes opened, peering down at his husband from behind teary eyes. “Cum for me. Mark me as yours.”

Levi roared. He surged up, jaws clamping down around a vulnerable neck. He came as Eren screamed, blood hot on his tongue. The pain of it shocked him out of his lost state, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“You idiot,” Eren panted. He shoved at his husband’s shoulder, still trembling with aftershocks. “You scared the shit out of me and hurt yourself.”

He gave an aborted groan, cheek stinging from where he had bit himself “I just wanted a taste,” Levi grumbled. “I couldn’t help it.”

“I would have given you a taste once you’d calmed down,” Eren said in exasperation. He leaned back, biting back a whimper when Levi’s cock shifted inside of him. He examined his husband’s face, noting the bruising that had started around his jaw, as if someone had punched him. He sighed, shaking his head. A finger ran over one of Levi’s fangs, splitting open the skin.

Levi made a sound like he really had been hit. A long black tongue curled around Eren’s finger, lapping up the offered blood. “Fuck, why do you always taste so good.”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But I’m starting to think it’s risking my life.”

“Very funny,” Levi said, eyes rolling. “I can see you smirking, asshole. One of these days I really am going to eat you.”

“All these promises and you haven’t gone near my ass with your tongue in _ages_ ,” Eren sighed. “Don’t get my hopes up.”  

A tongue flicked out, licking the witch’s nose. Green eyes blinked in surprise. “Maybe I should fix that,” he murmured. “You can be dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ my101fragiledreams


End file.
